


Soft

by montynavarrno



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, M/M, fluffy blankets, soft james mmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: James is soft





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



> I have writers block so I'm writing this for Alex bc of soft James mmmmm
> 
> Please enjoy.

It was raining. James was tired. 

Of course, James was often tired, since he was sick all the time. Being sick makes you tired.

James was also not in his apartment. 

His apartment didn't have fluffy blankets. Thomas' did. 

So he had broken into Thomas's apartment.

Did it count as breaking in if Thomas had given him a key?

Unimportant. 

What was important was that James was wrapped in at least four fluffy blankets, and two of Thomas's cats were sitting on his lap. The other three cats were elsewhere on the couch. 

James might be allergic to cats.

He still buried his face in the orange one's fur. Her name was Mandarin. James loved her with all his heart.

He also couldn't breathe slightly but the cat was soft and purring and it was worth it.

Besides, Thomas would bring him allergy medication.

Speaking of Thomas, James could hear him shoving his keys in the lock, getting ready to open the door.

When he opened the door, Thomas stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the sight of his boyfriend wrapped in many fluffy blankets surrounded by cats that he was _definitely_  allergic too given the way his eyes were swollen up and he couldn't breathe.

"Goddammit Jemmy, take your fucking allergy medication before you come over here and shove your face in my cats."

"Please get me some allergy pills before I die."

Sighing, Thomas went and got James the allergy pills. James swallowed them dry, and then immediately shoved his face on the white cat's fur. His name was Coconut. 

"Why are you like this?" said Thomas, looking at his boyfriend fondly.

"I like cats. And fluffy blankets. And being soft," said James. 

Thomas pulled his fluffy blanket burrito boyfriend closer to him. "I like soft James."

The Coconut and Mandarin, the two cats on James' lap, started purring. The other three cats, named Grape, Peach, and Mango also started purring. The soft _mmmmm_  of their purring gave the room some good white noise, and James and Thomas slowly fell asleep curled up together. They loved being soft boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> soft James mmmm
> 
> Why are all of Thomas's cats named after fruit?? Idk but I definitely named one mango bc my friend mango is good and I love them. 
> 
> I feel like my writer's block is cured. I'm on tumblr under the same username I am on here. I'd link but I'm writing this on mobile and it's being screwy so I cannot. Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed soft james. Stay soft my friends.


End file.
